Cobalt catalysts are well known, as are a variety of methods for manufacturing them. Most synthesis methods, however, are directed simply to methods effective for obtaining experimental quantities for academic studies. These are described, for example, in M. L. Tobe, "Base Hydrolysis of Transition-Metal Complexes", Adv. Inorg. Bioinorg. Mech., (1983), 2, pages 1-94; J. Chem. Ed. (1989), 66 (12), 1043-45; "The Synthesis and Characterization of Inorganic Compounds", W. L. Jolly (Prentice-Hall; 1970), pp. 461-3; Inorg. Chem., 18, 1497-1502 (1979); Inorg. Chem., 21, 2881-2885 (1982); Inorg. Chem., 18, 2023-2025 (1979); Inorg. Synthesis, 173-176 (1960); and Journal of Physical Chemistry, 56, 22-25 (1952).
For use in consumer products, however, it is necessary that the cobalt catalysts be prepared in large quantities by the most cost effective manner with the highest possible purity. It has been discovered by the present invention that cobalt catalysts containing carboxylate ligands can be prepared on an industrially useful scale by the present process.